


You're Not Coming Back Are You

by givemesumaurgravy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Fix-It of Sorts, Kissing, M/M, Missing Scenes, Stucky Is Endgame, Time Travel, fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemesumaurgravy/pseuds/givemesumaurgravy
Summary: “You’re not coming back are you.”Steve closes the guest room door and waits a moment before turning and making eye contact with Bucky. When he does, his expression is pained and he looks guilty.“If there’s even a chance of saving you I have to try,” Steve says slowly, voice tight as he tries to keep it even.





	You're Not Coming Back Are You

**Author's Note:**

> well I went and saw Endgame again yesterday and this is my way of coping.
> 
> I haven't read any post-Endgame fics, so I'm sure this totally could have been done already, but I had the plot bunny and had to get it out.
> 
> there are so many mixed reactions to the ending, so I want to say if having a Stucky endgame is not your cup of tea, feel free to find a different one of the countless other fics to read. I will not be offended (though I will be offended if you spend your precious time reading this and then poo pooing on it because you disagree. fanfic is supposed to be fun and light hearted. take it all with a grain of salt)
> 
> obviously no one knows what happened in the parts we did not see, and we are clearly lead to believe that Steve chooses to stay with Peggy, but this is my interpretation of what happened. I know nothing about time travel or all of that, so who knows if any of this would actually be feasible!
> 
> I think that's all! please enjoy my completely self-indulgent ride!

“You’re not coming back are you.”

Steve closes the guest room door and waits a moment before turning and making eye contact with Bucky. When he does, his expression is pained and he looks guilty. 

“If there’s even a chance of saving you I have to try,” Steve says slowly, voice tight as he tries to keep it even.

“It’s not going to change our now though,” Bucky says, stepping closer to Steve.” I want… I need you here.”

Bucky shakes his head and moves completely into Steve’s space. Bucky reaches out for Steve, gripping Steve’s hands tightly in his. The desperate look in Bucky’s eyes finally makes Steve break, tears pricking his eyes. 

“I have to try. If there’s a chance I can create a reality where you’re safe… i have to do it. I can’t. I can’t go on knowing i had the opportunity to save you just once and i didn’t take it,” Steve says, voice thick with tears. 

“Steve…” Bucky whispers, look pleading and then he’s wrapping his arms tightly around Steve and burying his face in Steve’s warm neck.

“I’m doing this for you. It’s you and me. ‘Til the end of the line,” Steve vows, fingers stroking through Bucky’s hair. 

**~*~*~**

Saying goodbye to Bucky from the platform is one of the hardest things Steve has ever had to do, and he stood up ready to fight Thanos completely by himself. 

Bucky put on a brave face for Bruce and Sam, they each said their parts and pretended like everything was normal and there was no ulterior plan going on. Steve knew if Sam had any idea that he wasn’t doing exactly what he said Sam would stop him or try to come with him. He couldn’t bring Sam into this and let him put himself in danger. 

Steve returns each stone, some more trying than others (because, really, nothing could have prepared him for facing the Red Skull again on the top of the mountain on Vormir). He tried to barter for Natasha’s life, but apparently, it doesn’t work like that. A soul for a soul in this case just means Steve gets to leave with his. 

(And yes, Steve would trade his life for Natasha’s, but he has another life he needs to save first.)

Steve saves the Tesseract for last with a set of Pym particles to replace the ones he took from Dr. Pym’s lab. He moves quickly through the compound, careful not to get spotted by the same woman and alert suspicion again. 

When he’s ready to leave, he waits outside the gate for her. It takes only a hour and then he spots her get into a car with her husband. It twists something deep and old in Steve’s chest, but he wills it away as quickly as it sparked up.

Steve trails them all the way home, keeping a safe distance to not alert suspicion. When they pull up to a beautiful house, Steve parks a few houses down and waits again until her husband leaves thirty minutes later. 

It’s still light out as Steve crosses the street and walks up to Peggy Carter’s house. He knocks on the front door, one thing on his mind and only allowing himself to focus on the one goal directly in front him.

Peggy answers the door, and the moment her eyes land on Steve, she’s the epitome of stunned. Her eyes are wide, red lips in a perfect little ‘o’. Steve knows this has to be hard for her, but he smiles and greets her anyways. 

“I’m so sorry I’m so late. Can I still have that dance?”

Peggy was never flustered, always stoic and solid. Steve recognizes the decision in her as she makes it - she’s going to take the moment at face value and is not going to question it. 

They don’t talk, Steve’s not even sure they close the front door properly as Peggy leads him into her living room. Peggy turns on the radio and soft, beautiful music filters into the room. 

Steve still doesn’t quite know how to dance, but Peggy moves slow and leads him through it in her strong yet delicate way. Steve holds her close, remembering in the back of his mind that this is another man’s woman now, but still taking the moment for what it is. 

The music builds, reaching the end of the song and Peggy pulls back just enough to meet Steve’s eyes. For that moment, it’s like they’re suspended in time, or maybe like they’re back before everything, but whatever it is, it’s just Steve and Peggy. 

Peggy leans in, her lips meeting Steve’s for the briefest of moments. Any other kiss in Steve’s life has felt like the beginning of something, but this one Steve knows feels like the end. He’s finally getting his closure.

When the song ends, Peggy walks Steve to the door, her hand solid in his. They stop at the threshold, Steve bringing their entwined fingers to his chest. 

“It was never me. I understand what you need to do,” Peggy says. “Thank you, for coming back for me. For this. Be safe.”

Steve gives Peggy’s fingers a quick squeeze and then he turns and walks out the door without looking back. When Steve gets into the middle of the street, he enters in his final destination and suits up.

Steve flies through the quantum realm, blowing right by his time stamp that would take him back to the platform, back to his friends, his family, his Bucky. There’s just one more thing he has to do before he can move on.

**~*~*~**

It takes 36 hours. 

Thirty-six hours to rescue Bucky from Hydra. Thirty-six hours to kill Zola. Thirty-six hours to destroy Hydra for good. Thirty-six hours to take Bucky to Wakanda and beg them to do for him now what they would do for him decades in the future. 

Before Steve leaves, he gives Bucky the coordinates of where his jet went down into the ice. Steve stays with Bucky until he’s more himself and doesn’t go until Bucky is ready to go and save his Steve from the ice.

**~*~*~**

Bucky waits patiently, or at least as patiently as he can manage when Steve doesn’t come back when he’s supposed to. He knows Bruce and Sam are panicking, he understands why and he tries to remain calm and trust his conversation with Steve from earlier. 

When he turns and spots a figure sitting on the bench down by the water, he can’t help the little flutter in his chest. He tells Sam to go first because he knows Steve will want to get his talk with him out of the way first. 

Bucky watches Sam have his conversation with Steve and when he takes the shield and looks to Bucky, he nods, knowing this is what Steve wants. 

When Sam finally steps away, Bucky takes his chance to go and sit with Steve. He knows something is off the moment he sits down.

Bucky takes a long moment to look this person who claims to be Steve up and down. “You’re not him. Where’s my Steve?”

Old Steve chuckles and places a wrinkly hand on Bucky’s knee. Bucky notices how the light catches on the gold band around his ring finger and then follows it as Steve raises his hand and points to the launch pad. 

Bucky turns and looks with wide eyes as his Steve suddenly appears. A wide grin breaks out on Bucky’s face as tears start to swim in his eyes. Bucky turns back to old Steve before he gets up.

“How was it?” Bucky asks, voice shaky. 

“It was everything. Our life was absolutely perfect,” Steve says eyes bright with beautiful memories. “Now go get your happy ending. You deserve it, too, Buck.”

Bucky takes hold of Steve’s hand and gives it a quick squeeze before he stands up and makes his way over to the launch pad. Steve steps down and walks slowly to Bucky, smile wide and eyes beaming.

“What now, Stevie?” Bucky asks, letting Steve pull him into his arms.

“Now, we get to do whatever we want. Together,” Steve says. 

“Sounds like an excellent plan,” Bucky says and takes a moment to admire Steve’s gorgeous face.

When Bucky finally kisses him, time stands still and then everything finally snaps back into place, every broken piece in Bucky finding its home again because this is where Bucky and Steve belong, right here in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> come cry with me in the comments pls.


End file.
